


Ночь Защиты

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Беты: Теххи Халли, Amon





	Ночь Защиты

Из оврага тянуло жимолостью, прелыми листьями и ночной сыростью.  
Часы на городской ратуше уже пробили одиннадцать, вдали на станции поезд дал последний гудок и тронулся в сторону Уишера, а Рыжий все стоял, уставившись на заросли шиповника, принюхивался, прислушивался, топтался на месте и никак не решался спуститься.  
Ему было немного страшно, хоть он и не хотел этого признавать до нынешнего момента. И любопытно тоже, да, но страшно – больше. Когда он спустится в овраг, где ждут остальные, дороги назад вроде как уже не будет. Не то чтоб он собирался отступать – конечно нет, ни за что! Просто там, за стеной шиповника, начиналось приключение – по крайней мере, Рыжий предпочитал называть это приключением, а не как-то иначе. Приключение поджидало, затаившись в темноте, и Рыжий вдруг впервые подумал, что он, может быть, вовсе к нему не готов и не хочет участвовать в чем-то подобном.  
Не то чтобы у него был выбор, если честно. Наверное, можно было как-то схитрить и не прийти, но Рыжий тут же представил, как бы на него посмотрели остальные, и какие были бы глаза у Челси, как бы она фыркнула и отвернулась, будто ничего другого от Рыжего и не ожидала. Фыркать Челси умела еще как.  
Надо решаться, уныло подумал Рыжий, решаться прямо сейчас.  
Он и так задержался, хотя собирался выйти пораньше, раз уж его назначили ответственным за… ну окей, пусть это будет «жертвоприношением», – дурацкое название, особенно учитывая содержимое мешка, но другого Рыжий не придумал.   
Он правда собирался прийти пораньше, но старики ни с того ни с сего засиделись допоздна: ма шустрила по кухне, тормошила Рыжего, смеялась и напевала что-то из «Серенады Солнечной долины», а па сидел перед телеком с газетой, как раз напротив входной двери, так что улизнуть незаметно нечего было и думать. Угомонились они только к половине одиннадцатого, и Рыжий, прихватив из сарая припрятанный мешок, припустил вниз по спящей, пустынной улице – чтобы не опоздать и чтобы Челси ни в коем случае не подумала, что он струсил, – а теперь вот стоит и мнется, дурак, и с каждой минутой смахивает на труса все больше и больше.  
Ну уж нет.  
Подхватив мешок, Рыжий стиснул зубы и нырнул в заросли.  
Первая же попавшаяся ветка чуть не выколола ему глаз, но Рыжий вовремя увернулся. Склоны оврага были влажными и скользкими, мешок норовил зацепиться за каждый корень, так что приходилось ступать осторожно и потихоньку, пару раз Рыжий оступился и чуть не выронил свою ношу. Когда он наконец выбрался на открытое место, то был взъерошенный, злой и весь в колючках.  
Вся компания расположилась под мостом, возле заброшенного коллектора. Винс задумчиво жевал травинку, и вид у него был такой, будто он забыл, зачем они вообще тут собрались. Дизель и Свин о чем-то лениво спорили; при виде Рыжего Дизель дружелюбно ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. Стритти валялся на поваленном дереве, прикрыв глаза, и на появление Рыжего никак не отреагировал. Зато Кирпич, кажется, только его и высматривал, и тут же шагнул навстречу.  
– Принес? – коротко спросил он.  
Рыжий уронил мешок на траву.  
– Куда б я делся, – буркнул он, все еще разгоряченный и злой из-за дурацкого шиповника.  
Он поискал взглядом Челси. Нашел, тут же отвел глаза и отругал себя – как можно быть таким неуклюжим идиотом. Челси величественно сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.  
Рядом с ней прямо на траве примостились трое ребят, которых Рыжий помнил смутно – они виделись только раз, когда сговаривались об этой встрече. Кроме них под мостом обнаружилась неразлучная пара – Малыш Берти и Большой Билл, а больше, собственно, никого и не было. Рыжий насчитал всего двенадцать, включая его самого.  
Он снова повернулся к Кирпичу.  
– Негусто.  
Кирпич пожал плечами.  
– Справимся.  
Рыжий внимательно посмотрел на него и только кивнул. А что оставалось делать? Кирпич был единственным из них, кто застал прошлую Ночь Защиты. Правда, он был тогда совсем мелким, но сейчас, наблюдая за ним, Рыжий вдруг понял, что Кирпич все отлично помнит.  
Помнит – и боится. Как бы он ни старался это скрыть, страх расходился от него почти осязаемыми волнами, похожими на черные, бархатно-скользкие ленты, страх окутывал Кирпича непроницаемым коконом, и хотя выглядел он вроде бы как обычно, страх этот был сейчас самой сильной, самой значимой частью Кирпича.  
И тут Рыжий впервые – действительно впервые – подумал о том, что двенадцать лет назад Кирпич своими глазами видел Огромного-и-Темного. Видел – и все же пришел сюда, чтобы вместе с остальными пойти и встретиться с ним снова.  
И если при свете дня все эти страшилки казались смешными и абсолютно нереальными, сейчас, глядя на Кирпича, Рыжий вдруг проникся к нему огромным уважением.  
Остальные, нехотя покидая насиженные места, потихоньку подтянулись к ним. Интересно, подумал Рыжий, неужели они не чувствуют его страха? Не чувствуют этих черных бархатных лент?  
– Еще кого-то ждем? – поинтересовался Дизель. Он остановился справа от Рыжего и шутливо ткнул того в бок; Рыжий ответил тем же – они с Дизелем были давними приятелями.  
– Наверное, нет смысла. – Кирпич покачал головой. – Сэйра очень хотела прийти, но вы же знаете, какая у нее ситуация…  
– А Бобби? – подал голос Малыш Берти. – Он-то без проблем может уходить, когда ему вздумается.  
– Сдается мне, Бобби-бой зассал, – ухмыльнулся Дизель. – Я видел его вчера на школьном дворе, он мне что-то наплел про больное ухо и плохое самочувствие... короче, соскочил.  
– Ладно, не важно. Невелика беда. А Рваный? Рыжий, он вроде собирался?  
– Не будет Рваного, – сказал Рыжий.  
Ему самому было жаль, что так вышло. Они жили по соседству и не всегда ладили. Рваный… если честно, он был совсем долбанутый: встревал во все драки в городе, постоянно шлялся в соседние районы выяснять, кто круче, получал по морде и сам не оставался в долгу, вечно ходил со шрамами, довольный, веселый и злой. Короче, он был тот еще фрукт, но именно сейчас, подумал Рыжий, было бы неплохо, если бы Рваный был с ними.   
И вот как раз накануне что-то там случилось – а может быть, это была плановая операция, Рыжий так и не понял, он вообще случайно подслушал разговор мистера и миссис Джервис, – короче, Рваный теперь был не только рваный, но и резаный, валялся дома и отходил от наркоза, и, понятно, пользы от него было бы немного.  
– Хреново, – сказал Дизель.  
– Да, – согласился Кирпич, и Рыжий уловил в его тоне обреченность, как будто Кирпич тоже надеялся на Рваного, на его силу и жизнелюбие, а теперь оказалось, что придется обходиться без них.  
А может быть, Рыжему просто показалось.  
– Пойдем, что ли? – предложил Винс; в наступившей тишине его голос прозвучал очень громко.  
Все снова повернулись к Кирпичу – как к лидеру, ожидая команды, – и тот как будто ссутулился, сказал: «Да… пора, наверное, выдвигаться», и начал карабкаться вверх по склону – южному, более пологому. Все последовали за ним, Рыжий – самым последним.  
Ему хотелось держаться подальше от Кирпича и его страха, но оказалось, что свой собственный страх уже угнездился где-то в горле и мешает дышать.  
– Эй, – окликнул Дизель, обернувшись, – ну ты как там, идешь?  
Рыжий проглотил колючий комок страха, загнал его глубже в глотку.  
– Иду, – сказал он. – Уже иду.

Их небольшой отряд рысцой пересек луг, поросший клевером, миновал пустую в этот час автостраду, по дуге обогнул автозаправку старой мисс Молли Беркли; двое мужчин разговаривали под фонарем прямо у дверей магазинчика, Рыжий узнал одного из них – мистер Даккарей, кажется, так его звали, он пару раз заходил к па за каким-то инструментом. Рыжий на всякий случай пригнулся к земле и ускорил шаг, чтобы его не заметили, хотя, наверное, им было не до того.  
Почти сразу за заправкой песчаная насыпь взлетала вверх, к железнодорожным путям – наступив на один из рельсов, Рыжий почувствовал, что он слабо вибрирует, провожая уишерский экспресс. Слева, совсем рядом, вдруг возникла Челси, замерла, тоже, наверное, почувствовав вибрацию, затем коротко взглянула на Рыжего, мотнула головой и ринулась дальше, вниз с насыпи. Рыжий несколько секунд смотрел ей вслед, потом припустил вдогонку.  
Это была очень странная ночь.  
Рыжий не впервые убегал из дома, но никогда еще полночный воздух не был так осязаем и глубок, звезды так весомы, а земля так пружиниста.  
Это была особенная ночь. Она состояла из запахов, звуков и чувств, и чувства были разные – страх, ожидание, возбуждение, замешательство, восторг и снова страх, – и чем дальше они уходили, оставляя за спиной маленький спящий городок, тем полнее были ощущения, тем ярче звезды и тем значительнее то, что их ожидало.  
На последней миле все, не сговариваясь, сорвались на бег, и никто не смог бы объяснить, что их подстегнуло. Рыжий бежал вместе с остальными – Дизель справа от него, Челси почему-то снова слева, Кирпич впереди, – и чувствовал себя частью целого, спаявшего их всех, частью чего-то очень важного, что навсегда изменит привычный ход их жизней.  
Все так же не сговариваясь, они затормозили в десяти шагах от раскидистого старого вяза, одиноко торчащего посреди поля, и Рыжий еще успел бросить победный взгляд на Челси – они успели! как раз вовремя, за минуту до полуночи! – предвкушение и азарт затопили его, и вдруг разом все это прекратилось, закончилось, никогда не было, потому что…  
… бесконечно огромная часть неба, часть земли, часть самой ночи, включающая в себя и небо, и землю, и даже старый вяз, превратилась… нет, не превратилась, а всегда, с самого начала была…  
… волосы у Рыжего на загривке встали дыбом и, кажется, заискрили.  
Как будто некто вечный, равнодушный и холодный повернулся к нему и посмотрел на него в упор.  
Не «как будто».  
Так и было. Именно так и было.  
У Огромного-и-Темного не было лица, не было даже головы – но он смотрел, и под этим взглядом нельзя было жить, нельзя было думать – только скулить, прижиматься к земле и дрожать.  
Потому что Огромный-и-Темный был абсолютной Тьмой и – Рыжий понял это в ту же секунду – абсолютным Злом.  
Оглушительный, бесконечный ужас затопил все вокруг, заменил зрение, слух, обоняние и осязание, и не было ничего кроме него – ни сейчас, ни раньше, ни потом. Этому ужасу, этой тьме не было предела ни в пространстве, ни во времени, и прошла целая вечность, полная агонии, прежде чем Рыжий снова мог слышать и понимать.  
И он – все они – услышали:  
– Вы опоздали, котяточки. Заставили меня ждать.  
Голос был везде. В нем не было ни насмешки, ни угрозы, – никакой интонации. Равнодушный, бестелесный, голос шел из глубин этого мира, он был самой ночью, самой сутью вещей.  
Рыжий знал – все они знали, – что голос говорит неправду, они успели вовремя, но эта мысль, вялая и незначительная, пришла как будто из другого мира – где имели значения мысли, часы и оправдания.  
Здесь, рядом с Огромным-и-Темным, в мире ужаса и мрака, ничего подобного не существовало.   
Никто из них не издал ни звука – никто и не смог бы.  
– Ты.  
Голос не назвал имени, но все они поняли – Огромный-и-Темный обращается к Кирпичу.  
– Ты пришел снова.  
И тогда Кирпич сделал нечто невероятное – Рыжий просто не мог в это поверить.  
– Да, – сказал Кирпич, – пришел.  
– Храбрый малыш. И что же вы принесли мне на этот раз?  
– Мм…м…  
– Я НЕ СЛЫШУ.  
Рыжему показалось, что на один бесконечно долгий миг он умер – перестал быть. Все они перестали.  
Затем в полной, абсолютной тишине – здесь не было слышно даже сверчков – прозвучал слабый голос Кирпича.  
– Мышей… Мы принесли тебе мышей. Как… в прошлый раз.  
Рыжий попытался припомнить – блеклые, черно-белые картинки из чужой, такой далекой жизни, – как они все ловили и собирали этих дурацких мышей и еще тогда он недоумевал – почему именно мыши? Какой в этом смысл? Не будет же Огромный-и-Темный их есть…  
– Как в прошлый раз, надо же. Храбрый малыш все помнит.  
Рыжий не в силах был оторвать взгляд от земли и посмотреть на Кирпича, но и без этого чувствовал, как того трясет.  
– Значит, ты помнишь, что я их не принял.  
– Да, – сказал Кирпич, и в этот момент Рыжий понял все – каждый из них понял, это было так очевидно с самого начала, так мучительно ясно, что никто из них не осмеливался даже думать об этом.  
В мышах действительно не было никакого смысла. Как и в любом другом «жертвоприношении», которое они могли принести с собой.  
Это ничего не значило.  
– Мешок дохлых мышей – ты считаешь, это достаточная плата за двенадцать лет покоя?  
Нет, конечно, этого было недостаточно.  
Кирпич знал – с самого начала. Знал, но ничего им не сказал.  
В том, прежнем мире, где были чувства и мысли, Рыжий мог бы его осудить.  
Но только не здесь и не сейчас.  
– Для Защиты нужна настоящая жертва. Вы знаете, какая, котяточки.   
Они знали – все до единого, Рыжий это чувствовал.  
– Отдайте мне одного из вас.  
Так происходит всегда. Именно так.  
– И ваши старики будут жить.  
Еще целых двенадцать лет, пока не настанет новая Ночь Защиты.  
– Все в городе будут жить.  
«Иначе» осталось непроизнесенным. В нем не было нужды.  
– Ну, – сказал Огромный-и-Темный, – кто же это будет?

И в этот момент – как будто взорвали гору, как будто поезд сошел с рельсов, как будто сорвало плотину – Рыжего затопили мысли, образы, обрывки воспоминаний и несбывшиеся мечты, голоса, запахи, звуки того, почти забытого мира, что остался во вчерашнем дне.  
– Ты, Кирпич?  
… Послеполуденное солнце топленым маслом заливает кухню, солнечные зайчики пляшут на дверце посудного шкафа, на пузатой керамической салфетнице, на боках кастрюли, в которой ма помешивает сироп – не слишком густой, не слишком жидкий, то, что надо, – хочешь попробовать, Рыжик? – ленивая сонная муха кружит под потолком, вокруг выключенного вентилятора, ветерок колышет занавески и кружевные салфетки, которые ма связала крючком – когда? в прошлом году? так давно… – на заборе, отделяющем их сад от владений мистера и миссис Джервис, сидит жирная черная ворона, и Рыжему кажется…  
– Или, может быть, ты, Свин?  
… Когда па возвращается с утренней рыбалки, он такой – невозможно передать, – ма, конечно, ворчит, что вся одежда провоняла рыбой, но у него такое лицо, такое – Рыжий обожает смотреть на него в эти моменты, хотя никогда и не признается, – потому что па кажется самой сутью правильного порядка вещей…  
– Винс?  
Ночные травы тяжелы, бархатны и полны тайны, они вдвоем гуляют по лугу – наверное, по этому самому лугу, – Челси щурится и украдкой посматривает на Рыжего, а он как будто не замечает, зачем лишний раз ее злить, раз уж она согласилась пойти с ним? – Челси идет чуть впереди, подчеркнуто неторопливо, и Рыжий знает, что она вот-вот сорвется на бег – но бежать будет не слишком быстро, чтобы он мог ее догнать, – и тогда, возможно, что-то…  
– А может, эта честь должна принадлежать даме – что скажешь, Челси?  
Нет. Не она. И не он.  
Никто из них.  
– Рваный. Забери Рваного.  
Несколько томительных, бесконечных секунд Рыжий на самом деле не понимал, кто это произнес.  
Пока не почувствовал на себе взгляды – полные ужаса и… понимания.  
Это было как избавление. Как долгожданная смерть. Как конец всего.  
– Забери Рваного, – повторил Рыжий, и не узнал своего голоса. – Он…  
Болен? Слаб? Не станет сопротивляться?  
Рыжий так и не смог закончить.  
В этот момент весь мир – все миры – застыли для него в высшей точке, раз и навсегда выбирая пути, по которым они пойдут дальше, и Рыжий не чувствовал ничего – ни ужаса, ни стыда, ни боли, ни надежды, ни облегчения, – он был абсолютно пуст, он просто ждал, когда это все закончится – как угодно, чем угодно, – он просто перестал быть и ждал…  
… и наконец ожидание нарушил все тот же бесцветный, бесконечно отстраненный голос:  
– Все согласны?  
И затем снова стало тихо, и эта тишина тоже была почти бесконечной, но она ничего не значила – это ожидание уже ничего не значило, – потому что Рыжий знал: Огромный-и-Темный согласился принять жертву, и никто из них, никогда, ни за что не найдет в себе силы возразить.  
Потому что все они хотят только одного – чтобы это наконец закончилось.  
И ни один из них – тех, кто был здесь, – не согласится принести в жертву себя.  
Остаться в этом здесь-и-сейчас – добровольно, навсегда – не хватит сил ни у одного живого существа.  
Последнее, что услышал Рыжий:  
– Да будет так.

А потом все закончилось.

Винс и Стритти покинули их маленький отряд еще на окраине. На перекрестке Уиллен-стрит и Баллей-авеню Малыш Берти и Большой Билл, едва кивнув остальным на прощание, свернули в подворотню и скрылись за мусорными баками. Трое из соседнего района пропали как-то незаметно, не прощаясь; Свин почему-то увязался за ними.  
Когда остальные – Дизель, Кирпич, Рыжий и Челси – добрели до ратуши, уже начинало светать.  
За всю дорогу от поля до города никто и рта не раскрыл – говорить не хотелось.  
Рыжий вяло думал о том, что должен испытывать вину – но на самом деле он ничего не чувствовал. Понятие «вина» не имело ни веса, ни значения. Также он думал о том, что теперь все позади, еще целых двенадцать лет можно жить и ни о чем особенно не беспокоиться – ма и па будут живы, и все остальные тоже, – но и эта мысль была неживой, пустой бессмыслицей.  
Возможно, он сделал все, как надо. Они все сделали.  
Возможно, он совершил страшную ошибку.  
Сейчас это все не имело значения, потому что – Рыжий понимал – он не мог бы поступить по-другому. Под этим холодным, безжизненным взглядом – просто не мог.  
А они не остановили его, не возразили – по той же причине.  
И все они сейчас чувствовали то же самое.

– Харви, – сказал вдруг Кирпич, и остальные вздрогнули – настолько странно было слышать чей-то голос после столь долгого молчания. – В прошлый раз это был Харви, вы его не застали, конечно, ему было одиннадцать уже тогда.  
Зачем он об этом говорит, подумал Рыжий, все ведь уже ясно. Зачем?  
Ему хотелось, чтобы Кирпич замолчал, но даже на то, чтобы его перебить, сил не осталось.  
И кроме того, подумалось Рыжему, пожалуй, впервые за все эти годы он имеет возможность выговориться.  
– Харви остался дома – не мог ходить, накануне наступил на ржавый гвоздь… Хороший был парень…  
– Всегда происходит одно и то же – правда, Кирпич? – произнесла Челси тихим, усталым голосом, и Рыжий вдруг понял, что за всю эту длинную ночь она впервые заговорила. – А нам ты ничего не сказал, отправил нас ловить мышей, чтобы мы ни о чем таком не думали. Иначе бы мы могли не пойти…  
Она внезапно замолчала – потому что поняла то же, что и Рыжий.  
Даже если бы они знали все с самого начала – про бесконечный ужас и тьму, про то, какая жертва потребуется от них на самом деле – они бы все равно пошли.  
Потому что ни ма, ни па, ни остальные люди в городе не знают – или не помнят – ничего об Огромном-и-Темном. Потому что если не пойти – их всех не станет.   
Потому что если однажды в Ночь Защиты никто не отправится на встречу к одинокому вязу в поле, город просто перестанет существовать.  
Челси подняла голову, их взгляды встретились, они смотрели друг на друга долго – секунд десять, – а потом Челси просто отвернулась и зашагала вниз по Чампер-стрит, в сторону школы.  
– Пошли-ка по домам, ребята, – сказал Дизель.

Палтон-стрит встретила Рыжего пыльной пустотой раннего воскресного утра. Молочник и парень, который развозит газеты, еще не появлялись, в домах было темно и тихо.  
Рыжий свернул с дороги, поднырнул под забор, отряхнулся и потрусил к дому, брезгливо морщась от капель росы, осыпающихся с травы при каждом его шаге.  
Бесшумно взобравшись на крыльцо, он проскользнул в небольшую дверцу, которую па устроил специально для него, замер в темноте прихожей и прислушался.  
Дом спал. Ма и па сопели в своей спальне наверху, па слегка похрапывал. Даже маленький угомонился в своей кроватке.  
Только вот…  
– Привет, гуляка, как все прошло?  
Раззявленная пасть со свешенным из нее красным языком дружелюбно ухмылялась Рыжему из темноты.  
– Не твое собачье дело, – огрызнулся Рыжий, и тут же с удивлением обнаружил, что чувствует себя лучше. Привычная беззлобная перепалка с Баком разом вернула его в мир, где все хорошо, все как обычно и ничего страшного произойти не может. А дальше, подумалось Рыжему, с каждым днем будет все легче. Надо только поменьше вспоминать, и, может быть, первое время лучше не видеться с остальными, даже с Челси. Просто им всем нужно время, чтобы забыть, или, еще лучше, убедить себя, что сегодняшней ночи никогда не было…  
– Рваный сдох около полуночи, – сказал вдруг Бак, и Рыжего как будто холодной водой окатили. – Доктор еще удивлялся, как так: обычная операция, он таких по пять раз на дню делает, чик – и готово, и с Рваным все отлично было, он так и сказал мистеру и миссис Джервис, я сам слышал…  
– Замолчи… – попросил Рыжий слабым голосом.  
– … А потом вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего, прям посреди ночи – трах-бах, ухудшение, то ли он швы разлизал, дуралей, то ли что, короче, кровотечение, и еще, знаешь, он выл так страшно…  
– Заткнись! – заорал Рыжий.  
Бак замолчал и посмотрел на Рыжего долгим, спокойным взглядом, и Рыжий вдруг со всей ясностью осознал – проклятая псина все знает, знает, что они сделали там, на поле, – может быть, не знает, что назвал Рваного именно Рыжий, но это и не важно.  
Рыжий облизал нос.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – сказал он. – Ты просто не видел.  
– Да где уж мне, – согласился Бак. – Рожей не вышел.  
– Просто оставь меня в покое, – попросил Рыжий совсем тихо, и, наверное, что-то такое было в его голосе, потому что Бак покачал головой, сказал: «Ладно, котяра, выспись как следует» и ушел куда-то в дом, цокая когтями по линолеуму.

Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы уснуть.  
Или это называлось совестью?  
Рыжий просто упал на свою подстилку, закрыл глаза и лежал без движения, надеясь, что сон рано или поздно заберет его в свои мягкие лапы.  
Наверное, в конце концов это произошло, и Рыжий почти уплыл в страну сновидений, но какая-то смутная, назойливая мысль – знание? озарение? – не давала ему покоя, мерцала где-то на самом краешке сознания, и когда эта мысль наконец оформилась и обрела очертания, Рыжий проснулся моментально, вскочил, снова улегся, но спать больше не мог.  
Все могло быть по-другому. Если бы он – если бы кто-то из них – пожертвовал собой, все закончилось бы по-другому.  
В полусне это знание казалось абсолютным и не требующим доказательств, сейчас Рыжий не мог вспомнить – почему, но ощущение верности, правильности его не покидало.  
Интересно, думают ли сейчас об этом остальные, безуспешно пытаясь забыться сном?  
Челси, Дизель, Кирпич – они поняли то же, что и он? Или Кирпич догадался еще в прошлый раз?  
Если бы жертва была добровольной – живы остались бы все.  
Таковы правила игры, думал Рыжий. Он ходил по коридору из конца в конец и неистово стегал себя хвостом по бокам. Вот что нужно было сделать… но за все прошедшие десятилетия (столетия?) никто так и не смог преодолеть страх и пожертвовать собой.  
По крайней мере, никто из _них_. Возможно, стоит подробнее расспросить Бака о том, что знают собаки.  
Возможно, в следующий раз у меня получится, подумал Рыжий. Если я доживу до пятнадцати.  
А может быть, тут же подумал он, ничего не выйдет. Может быть, единственное, что согласится принять Огромный-и-Темный – это настоящий поступок насмерть перепуганного, ничего не соображающего и ни на что не надеющегося котенка, который боится так сильно, что готов отдать то единственное, чем считает себя вправе распоряжаться – свою жизнь.  
Иначе такой поступок не имеет никакой силы.  
Но я все равно попробую, подумал Рыжий. Я буду стар, мне нечего будет терять, и я должен буду попробовать, если у меня хватит храбрости.

Такая возможность ему не представилась – через полтора года Рыжего прямо напротив дома насмерть сбил грузовик.


End file.
